


Kinktober Day 16: Voyeurism

by Lady_Loki666, microstargem



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki666/pseuds/Lady_Loki666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/microstargem/pseuds/microstargem
Summary: The man names Blackwall longs for the noblewoman Josephine, but he will never reach her. He has only his fantasy until he accidentally watches her in the bath





	Kinktober Day 16: Voyeurism

Blackwall longed for a woman he couldn’t get. She was a noble with wonderful black hair; her name was Josephine. He left flowers on her table, brought her little chocolates from Orlais, but he knew he wouldn’t get her; not a man like him. So he kept on watching her from afar, ached for her curves, yearned to hear her moan.   
His fingers itched to glide over her tanned skin, discovering every little inch of her erotic body; but he couldn’t. In his dreams he was able to give in to his lust, he stripped her down; piece by piece. His fantasy let him touch the heavy breasts he hungered for. It was all in his fantasy, but today he caught her in a situation he had never hoped to be in.   
There she was in the bathtub; completely naked. Her curves were beautiful; the form of her hips, her perfectly plump rear. His cock twitched from the view and begins to harden.  
He silently swallows and continues to watch her; the hands of the woman glide over her own body, spreading the soap over her silky skin. His own hand wanders into his pants, grabbing his dick and rubbing it; his eyes fixated on her seductive body.   
She turns around and he is able to look at her round tits. Her nipples are darker than her own skin; he longs to suck on them. Her hands slides over her breasts, she twitches when her fingers touch her nipples. Blackwall’s mouth becomes dry, his is painfully hard and his balls ready to release his load.   
The muscular man would give everything to lay hands on the woman in front of him, but he couldn’t. So he kept on watching her; appreciating her body from distance. A low rumble leaves his lips, but it isn’t noticeable, his cum spreads on the wall; his breath is heavy. The Warden gives her one last glance and disappears into the shadows.


End file.
